


Cockamamie

by sadsparties



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsparties/pseuds/sadsparties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre finds himself preyed upon by a minor gang and suffers a minor change in his speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockamamie

"And so," Combeferre said as Enjolras pressed a slab of cold veal to his swollen eye, "I told the poor ragamuffin to bounce off to the next few faubourgs before it could all lead to fisticuffs."

"But then it did lead to a fight," Courfeyrac interjected, "else you would not look so beaten. Tell me who those ruffians were and we’ll give them a good thrashing. I know a few men looking for action."

Courfeyrac folded the ends of his sleeves as if making ready for a fight. Combeferre looked at him disapprovingly with his one good eye.

"I beg you to leave off this balderdash. It’s enough that a minor gang is threatening small children. We can’t go on the streets and hunt willy-nilly for a kerfuffle. It is all a bunch of stuff."

"Not to the mention that police officers may already be in the middle of this case." Enjolras piped in. "It would not do well to be involved."

Courfeyrac was not one to be deterred. “But surely you see the justice in what I say, Enjolras! They’ve trounced our good fellow and ruined his coat (Well, forgive me for not being spiffy.) and had it not been for a few well-intentioned citizens passing by, he would have been done for.”

Enjolras placed a commanding palm on Courfeyrac’s chest. “I understand your concern,” he said gravely, “but we cannot go about this recklessly. The last thing we need is for our our men to go all ahoo — ” Courfeyrac’s brows shot up — “and have themselves put behind bars. We cannot spare the parole.”

Combeferre nodded in agreement, though the motion sent his vision afuzz. “My friends,” he blurted out, “though I would like to continue this discussion, my mind has gone in a bit of a tizzy. If you permit me to indulge in a snooze, I shall be happy to engage you in a proper strategy meeting,” he yawned, “and none of this brouhaha that you speak of.”

Enjolras looked upon him with mounting concern, and after ensuring that he had no other wounds, let him finally stumble off to bed. Courfeyrac remained silent until the door closed.

"Whatever happened to his speech, do you think?" he asked Enjolras. Enjolras could only shrug. "Perhaps it was an effect of the thrashing." He sighed. "We shall know in the morning. In the meantime, do your best to not let the others know, or we will have blood on our hands."

"Well," Courfeyrac announced as he moved to exit the apartment. "I myself am not averse to a little hullabaloo."

**Author's Note:**

> Author is well aware that the terms are anachronistic, but simply could not resist the image of Combeferre whispering "kerfuffle" like the bunny that he is. Original idea from [bihorel](http://bihorel.tumblr.com/post/78335502689/combeferre-is-the-kind-of-guy-who-would-say-things).


End file.
